Tomoeda High School story
by angie.c.silva
Summary: Sakura and her friends finally enter high school! Even tough they are all excited, Sakura isn't - she hasn't finished her job as Cardcaptor and her feelings for Syaoran are starting to become a mess!


_Hey guys! This is the first time that I try to write a bigger story (with chapters) in English. I may make some grammatical mistakes, please forgive for that! I'm also going to try to post once a week, yet, forgive me if I take longer. Please don't be rude and give your opinion, I would love to hear it and talk about it and I can receive suggestions anytime! _

_I'm writing this story simply because I didn't liked that fact that the anime ended at that stage of time, I wish they made another season, this time with the main characters older, with 15 or 16 years old; also because they actually 'grew up' Sakura and Syaoran – the only problem is that they created another anime where the scenery was another dimension (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles). What I'm trying to do here is pick the best of both animes – The scenery and life and Tomoeda, yet, the main characters of TRC, Sakura and Syaoran older. _

_ATTENTION: While on the anime Sakura catches all cards and she has 12years old, I decided I wanted to extend her time catching the cards – I thought it would be boring without it. _

_Hope you enjoy it! _

-So… This is it? – I ask.

-Yeah, I think so. Are you ready? – Tomoyo smiles at me. Cleary she was more confident and relaxed than I was.

-Sort of. –I force a smile.

-Sakura, same students, same friends, just a different building.

-And different teachers and routine…

-So what? You can deal with everything! – She grabs my hands and gives me a big smile, excited. – We are going to have a blast.

-Hope so… Do you know where Rika is? She was supposed to be here by now.

-No clue… Want me to call her?

-Maybe not, if she's late it's because she went to say goodbye to Mr. Fujitaka. – I frown my forehead. Although I know they are terribly in love, they can't show how much they love it each and it disturbs me.

-Maybe, they are so close! We shouldn't disturb them. – She giggles. – Let's go then!

We enter the school and I felt I went to another dimension, catching Clow Cards seemed easier than adjusting to this. Loads of people entering, some smiling, others scared as much as I was. Senior students were screaming for us to enter in all types of group activities – From chess to Tarot, I got even more confused since I thought it would only have sports and music activities. I received a lot of pamphlets and, even though I was curious, I couldn't find enough concentration to read it. We tried to find our class – we were 1-A. Apparently only Naoko was in our class, the others were separated from us – Syaoran was in 1-B, which made me feel kinda blue.

-Sakura-chan. – Tomoyo whispered in my ear, making me come back to reality.

-Hai?

-We can still be with them during intervals, don't be like that.

-Yes, sure. I'm just disappointed; I actually liked having classes with Syaoran.

-Oh, you're thinking about him! A thought you were sad because of Rika or Yamazaki.

-Oh course I'm also sad because of them! But it's just… I don't know. Let's not think about this, we must find our class.

-Sure, try to hide from the subject. – Tomoko pokes me and laughs. I really want to laugh with her but I can't find reasons to. I practically don't know anyone; most of my friends are in another class and Syaoran… I must think it's a blessing that he didn't went back to China.

Our class was lousy when we entered; everyone seemed to be in a happy day. We only found a place to sit at the end of the class. We sat and admired people chatting and already making groups of friends – Tomoyo was calm and quiet as always, speaking politely with a girl with braided hair and really shinny teeth. I decided to get up and try to talk with someone but everyone seemed to have already found some company. I was going to sit again, feeling really frustrated with myself when someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked and saw a gorgeous guy, with onyx eyes and medium black hair.

-I'm so happy for finally meeting you, Kinomoto-chan.

-I'm sorry but do we know each other from somewhere? – I couldn't stop looking at his eyes, completely stunned with their blackness.

-Well, you probably don't know me but I do know you, quite well actually. – And he gives me a charming smile, while touching softly on my hair.


End file.
